Blind Devotion
by Ozlin
Summary: A breif look at Ionia's celebration of Lee Sin's induction into the league and the conversation he has with a summoner.


Blind Devotion- A look at "Why We Summon"

There was much to celebrate in the beleaguered island state of Ionia, a mere two days after their triumph over the tyranny of Noxus. But even greater than their liberation is the event that spawned three months, almost to the day, after their victory. It was a homecoming, of all things, pitched together by the thankful Ionian populace for the forerunner of their victory- Lee Sin.

Though there was an outdoor feast prepare the people decided to amass a public audience in reception. As a decided special treat, the weary families were to place their children front and foremost to show their saviour just what he had afforded them. Lined up outside of the White Lotus Garden, the procession was mixed with floral arrangements and decorative miniature bonsai that were made to resemble the one the Champion had sat under. All those assembled to individually thank the blind monk as returned, triumphant in his induction into the League. Hopeful that their guest of honor would stay for the feast no expense had been spared in lading large tables with as many dishes as possible along with plenty of colourful sweets.

The standing party saw Lee Sin approaching from a great distance, accompanied by the great Master Yi who was dressed in bright Ionian colours. The civilians began to slap steadily as the two made their way up the tranquil pathway to the garden. As they rounded the final bend the crowd erupted into full out applause followed by a chorus of cheers.

The last remaining Wuju master stayed back, being somewhat removed from the entire celebration. He had been a part of the original festivities but this day was for their newest Champion. He did. However, he happened to spot an exceptionally scrumptious looking cherry tart with his high powered goggles and thought he'd stick around.

Chiseled and tattooed, Lee Sin wadded into the center of the split crowd while accepting the eager hands. He couldn't see their bright faces, but listened to each man woman and child as they thanked him for what he had done.

"Thank you."

"I still have a farm to return to!"

"My daughter, she knows what justice is now!"

It was at the opposite end of the line, near the entrance to the garden itself that Yi noticed that there was someone that was in Lee Sin's way. He was a youth and was as dressed up as any other of the participants yet he was far more worse-for-wear. He had short and well groomed hair, but a swath on the right side had been apparently scorched off and replaced by a shiny pink burn scar. He face was similarly marred, with the mess stretching over his eye which had been covered by a stately patch. His legs seemed almost mismatched with the left being a poorly concealed hextech prosthetic which Yi had assumed had come from the very accommodating Bandle City.

The crowd's boisterous merriment subsided and some even edged away from the boy as Lee Sin drew near. Though he couldn't see, Lee Sin stopped at a respectable distance ahead of the younger man.

"Greetings." He offered gruffly.

"Lee Sin, sir." The boy gave a bow. "I had trained to be a summoner with the interest of bettering Ionia and freeing her." Around his, the anxious onlookers broke their unease and gave way to a soft ovation.

Lee Sin gave his own little bow, much to the boy's astonishment. "That is an honorable ideal, indeed."

"Of course, she is already free but given the opportunity I would still see my dream of joining the League to punish Noxus fulfilled. Just like you!" Around him, the people whooped loudly. "And even if we do not fight them to free Ionia, I would like you to be my first summon, if you would consent." All others fell into silence was the boy's remaining eye glowed with expectant pride, and a smile blessed his lightly distorted face.

Eyes darted between the two as the silence that was the monk's response lengthened.

"Please… do not misunderstand." Lee began. "Noxus has paid for what they have done." Passively, he made a move to continue on though the archway into the garden. Shocked, the boy stood, with his mouth open.

Just as Lee Sin was about to disappear he was called out once more. "Is that all? Sir, did you set yourself ablaze in protest to be so complacent after we had defeated the enemy? Will we not purse them? Will Zaun not pay for damaging my eye?"

"I asked you not to misunderstand." Lee Sin reiterated as he returned to the conversation. "Through my pain, the League decided upon the appeal to their first ruling. I had done that much."

From the back of the crowd, completely undetected, Yi moved forward expecting a potential scene. He stayed as far away as possible while still being capable to jumping in to resolve any issues that would arise.

Lee Sin's face was stony and his tone practiced. "It is through the efforts of others that your home has been liberated and Noxus has honoured the new verdict as hoped." He drew up both of his arms and held them as if representing a scale. "There was victory." He raised his right. "But there could have been defeat." Just like his last demonstration, he raised his left hand.

"Fewer people than necessary understand that if Ionia had lost, she would be subjugated even further." He lowered his arms and his observers lowered their gaze. "Fight always for justice, summoner, but know that self-righteousness is a fog; impairing your true sight…"

Everyone watched the Champion go. No one made a sound. The boy's face contorted in rage and his remaining eye bulged in disbelief. He howled in rage and collapsed to the ground, prompting Master Yi's intervention. With not another word, the youth was escorted away by the stern handed Champion whisked away with all the speed of his legendary Alpha Strike.


End file.
